thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
Split Decision
Split Decision is the season finale of The Challenge: Rivals III. Description In the season finale of Rivals III, an unexpected twist adds to the stakes of the Final Challenge and the remaining Challengers must go all in for their chance at the biggest prize money in Challenge history. Final Challenge Location: Mendoza, Argentina Teams will compete in a series of timed checkpoints full of various twists in order to receive exotic gemstones. In order to retrieve a gemstone, the teams must complete timed tasks. The team with the best overall time in the end will be declared the winners. The first place team will receive $175,000, second will receive $50,000, and third will receive $25,000. TJ introduced a twist in which the players would be competing within their own teams for the money. At each checkpoint the player from each team to complete the task before their partner will earn a point. The player from each team, regardless of gender, with the most points will be given the opportunity to share the final prize money with their partner or keep it all for themselves. Upon completing Stage 1, teams were tasked with racing toward their next stage. Results: Teams were then tasked with rappelling down a 250 foot cliff. Results: Checkpoint 2 Checkpoint: Wine and Mine Teams must match every image on a board with it's twin by moving only twice per turn. If the images do not match teams must collect a colored stone to place in their basket before their next turn. Once teams have matched every image they may retrieve their gemstone and stop their time. Results: Checkpoint 3 Checkpoint: Mine the Gaps Teams must navigate deep within an abandoned mine in order to retrieve their puzzle pieces. They must take a helmet and lantern, collect their pieces, and exit. Upon doing this the teams must race to their puzzle boards and complete it using their puzzle pieces, revealing a mining company logo. After completing the puzzle the teams may collect their gemstones and have their time stopped. Results: Teams were then required to run along a trail around the mountain in order to take a zip-line to their base camp. Results: Checkpoint 4 Checkpoint: Sleep or Stump At base camp, a member of each team must stand on their designated stump at all times. While one teammate stands on the stump, the other will be sleeping on a bed inside the tent. The player from each team to accumulate the most time on the stump will earn two points toward keeping the final prize money. At the end of the night TJ will give the teams their gemstones. Checkpoint 5 Checkpoint: Early Bird Gets the Worm Teams must eat a disgusting buffet with various plates on the table being worth different amounts of points. Teams must eat all of their dishes within the allotted time and will receive a penalty for each uneaten dish. Results: For their final push, teams were tasked with climbing to the 14,000 foot high peak of La Cadenita. TJ would announce the final results at the peak. He would also announce the highest point holders on each team allowing them to share or steal the final prize money. Final Results: Share or Steal: Sneak Peeks The Challenge Rivals III ‘Rivals for a Reason’ Official Sneak Peek MTV Category:Rivals III Episodes